


When Faleron Kissed Kel [Podfic]

by blackglass



Category: PIERCE Tamora - Works, Protector of the Small - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/M, Humor, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-19
Updated: 2015-03-19
Packaged: 2018-03-18 16:24:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3576030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A podfic of "When Faleron Kissed Kel" by LittleMissGiff.</p><p>"Wherein Faleron's life is ruined, it's all Neal's fault, and Merric's written out of the succession."</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Faleron Kissed Kel [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LittleMissGriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGriff/gifts).
  * Inspired by [When Faleron Kissed Kel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/150119) by [LittleMissGriff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissGriff/pseuds/LittleMissGriff). 



Length: 19:01  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/when%20faleron%20kissed%20kel.mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link is now available at the audiofic archive [here](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/when-faleron-kissed-kel).

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Used to fill my "rare pairing" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org).


End file.
